


Baby

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: AruSasha Ship Week 2018 Day 5: NSFWHis odds in getting a girlfriend at an all-time low, Armin resorts to using an escort.





	Baby

**TUESDAY**  
His thumb lay on the call button but hesitated pressing it. He looked to the number on the website again, then the titillating pictures above it and assessed his thought process all over again.

_Eren said it was okay. He said this sort of thing is normal these days. He said there was no problem in doing it, that he and Mikasa wouldn’t judge me and would always be my friends._

Armin gulped, wiping his brow and forced his thumb down. The phone dialed for a long twenty seconds. Before he could have second thoughts, it was picked up.

“ _Hello?_ ” greeted a foreign cheery tone.

“Hi is this Alexandria?”

“ _Yes. How can I help you?_ ”

“Well, er… my name is Armin a-and I was wondering if I can book an hour with you sometime this week?”

“ _Yes, you can. Give me a minute._ ” There was a short pause on the other end. “ _How about Thursday?_ ”

“Y-yes.”

“ _Two o’clock?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Okay, text me in the morning if_ your _still coming then I’ll send you my address. Okay? Bye-_ ”

“Wait!” Armin leaned forward and heard her pause. He looked over to his door and heard his mother’s light snoring. “Erm… I’ve got a few questions to ask if you don’t mind? You see, I haven’t had sex since I was 14 and its my first time doing this sort of thing.”

“Okay.”

“Erm, if I…” Armin lowered his voice. His mother was asleep next door. “If I cum early is it alright if we do it again afterward?”

“Yes _that’s okay._ ”

“And, you see, my feet are quite sensitive on carpet floors. D-do you mind if I keep them on in bed?”

“ _No, I don’t mind._ ”

“Okay and are showers an option on the day?”

“ _Yes, we have showers here if you want to have one._ ”

“Oh, thanks and err… I think that’s everything.”

“ _Alight, baby, I’ll see you soon then yeah?_ ”

“Yeah thanks. Look forward to it.” Armin said casually for the first time in this conversation. “Bye.”

She hung up. He took a deep breath and paced back and forth in his bedroom. _This is happening. It’s really happening!_ He looked into his mirror and saw how red his face got. He looked as if he had run for miles in the Sahara desert.

“Time to get ready for Thursday.” He said to the smiling man in the mirrior.

 **WEDNESDAY**  
He put his clothes down on his chair next to his bed and checked his alarm was set for tomorrow morning. He had written down his schedule to the minute like he would if he was attending a job interview or an important meeting.

He finished his book and felt his eyelids get heavy. He pushed himself under his bed covers and tried not thinking about he had in store for himself tomorrow.

Earlier today he was cleaning out his hard drive and came across some old photos. They were of him in collage with Eren. One person he didn’t expect to find in them was Porco Galliard. Instant guilt washed over him then and did the same for when he was remembering it now.

At collage there are of course parties. This party was held over at the Marley dorm and Eren dragged him along. He spent most of the night sitting and drinking alone when someone had (literally) fallen asleep on the stairs. He checked to see if they were all right and the person, a young woman named Pieck, snapped awake and started making out with him.

Later, they found a closet together and fifteen minutes later they were both naked, out of breath and sweating. Before they could exchange a word or number, Armin got the call that he needed to take Eren home before he started another fight with the same French guy.

He hastily left with kiss and goodbye and last he saw of her until he spotted her with Porco in Marie’s for their two year anniversary the next Monday afternoon. Pieck failed to mention she had a boyfriend at any point during their fifteen minute closet coitus and he felt intense about. He spoke to Eren but he just gave him the friendly advice to not do anything he will regret.

The shame he felt made him shy again, going to fewer events limited to friends. Now they were grown-ups with jobs and families to feed. Even at 24 Armin barely had any time for himself. His new Monday to Friday office job was hectic and now there was the opportunity of becoming Mr. Pixies’ new assistant on the table. It was temporary one to fill in for Anka’s maternity leave but what happens when she did came back? Another promotion? More stress?! Less time?!

“Ahhh, _fuck_.” He rolled onto his side and tried to shut his brain off. His insomnia always got worse on the holidays. With more time on your hands but no schedule meant no order for him. His brain was always the enemy. Just as he was about to count his last sheep it was went down another rabbit hole of emotional sparks of the memory.

Tonight’s guest was Porco Galliard and his unfaithful partner Pieck. After finding the photo, Armin checked Facebook and Twitter to find they are now married and expecting their first child in six months. The question was still on his mind; _does he know what happened that night?_

 _Porco doesn’t seem like the type to hunt me down and beat the shit out of someone. And even if Pieck told him, perhaps he is a more forgiving guy. He hasn’t contacted me yet._ Armin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why am I even thinking about this?  
_

He rolled onto his back again, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. His eyes fluttered at the quietness and he told himself tomorrow was going to be a good day. He recalled Alexandria’s profile, her measurements, what her likes/dislikes were and the other finer details. She is Greek, born in Athens, 23 years old and likes food, runs in the forest areas and afternoon naps. He found it odd that an Escort Agency website set up her page like it was a dating profile. Likely a marketing ploy to suck losers like him in.

 _No… your not a loser, Armin._ Your _a man wanting simple Human pleasure that you can’t find anywhere else._ Your not _a loser your just like the rest of them. Now go to sleep and wake up when your alarm goes off._

He fell asleep soon afterward.

 **THURSDAY**  
Armin scuffled downstairs and eat his breakfast. He sent her the text message.

 **ARMIN:** _Hey, Armin here. We still good for 2?_

The phone lit up three minutes later.

 **E-ALEX:** _Yes. You come at_ 2pm _. One hour._

 **ARMIN:** _Yes. May I have your address_ please _?_

After receiving her address and getting dressed, he hopped on the next bus heading into the center of town. When no one was looking he checked the address again. It would seem Alexandria lived in an apartment complex next door to the local school. Armin smiled to himself.

An hour later, Armin got off at his usual bus stop outside the Stohess Shopping Mart. Remembering the journey he marked out in Google Maps, he went by the route near the riverbank then crossed the bridge. He walked along the river bank again until seeing the school and the apartment complex ahead. He checked his time. _1:30 - too early._ He saw a local newsagents just to his left and entered it. A tall, shabby looking man in a leather coat passed him. His hair was wet and he speed walked past him, but not without seizing him up.

Armin tried ignoring him and went looking around for things to do. The guy was gone after he read the fake news and the calories count of most sweets on offer. A woman with pigtails was at the till chatting to a customer with a buzz cut and didn’t care what was happening. They looked like old friends, close friends even.

Armin bought a bottle of water and a chocolate fudge square. After taking his first bite, he checked his time-keeping. _1:45 - I only killed fifteen minutes._ He looked at the apartment complex and shrugged. _I’ll walk slow. Take my time._ He passed the park and stood under the archway next to car park entrance. He finished his snack, wiped his mouth and checked his time. _1:55 - show time!_ He cringed at himself.

His phone immediately vibrated. It was her.

Armin answered the call. “Hello?”

“ _Okay Baby, I’m in the apartment straight in front of you. I open_ door _with_ buzzer _and you come in but close door gently._ ”

“R-right.” He went up to the apartment door. Once it buzzed Armin pushed the door open and closed it quietly behind him. “I’m inside.” He whispered.

“ _Right Baby, I’m inside number 9. I’ll wait outside. Be quiet!_ ”

Armin hung up and crept down the long hallway. Loudly, a key turned in its lock. He stopped in his tracks. A door opened. Number 9. A long arm beckoned him inside. He didn’t hesitate to run in.

The door silently closed behind him. He turned around and saw her peep through the spy-hole. Her hair was bundled up in a pin. He suddenly realized she was wearing only a black bra and panties. Armin wiped his mouth before she faced him.

“Hi…” he said, still out of breath.

“Hello.” She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed both his cheeks. “I’m Alexandria. Come with me.”

Blushing, Armin followed her into the bedroom. It was dark-lit with only candle light and a curtain’s tear of sunlight. There was a bedside cabinet and a make up table with a mirror reflecting the bed. The wardrobe behind him was half open, revealing some of her more illicit accessories.

“Did anyone see you here?”

Armin stopped moving. “N-no.”

Her eyes sharpened at him with a hint of mischievousness. “You don’t look sure.”

“No its true! Nobody knows I’m here and no one I know lives in this part of the city.”

She nodded, her expression giving off skeptical vibes. She licked her lips. “Okay.” She knelt down to the bedside cabinet and picked up one of her phones (she had two). “One hour, yes?” she asked.

“Yes. You want the money now or after?”

“Now would be good.”

Her accent sounded adorable. It reminded Armin of the actress Gal Godot. He handed her the money and she ordered him to take his clothes off. He hastily did so as she tucked the money away and unclipped her bra.

She pointed to the bed. “Lie down.”

Down only to his socks and shorts, Armin crawled across the bed and laid on his back. Thinking as he lay there, he found himself not nervous like he thought he would. He could not understand why but he wasn’t going to try.

Alexandria dropped her bra and shook her panties off. Armin didn’t look but he couldn’t help himself when she crawled from the bottom of the bed and stopped above him. She had an odd but charming smile. He smiled back just as she sat on his groin. She held a condom and tore it open with her teeth.

“What would you like?” she said huskily. She pointed downward “My pussy?” then she pointed to up. “My mouth?” she twisted her tongue around.

Armin blushed. Pieck did a similar gesture before she took his innocence away. He felt her hand snake its way up his shorts. She stopped after seeing his visible discomfort.

“What is it?”

Armin sighed. “Remember what I said on the phone?” Alexandria tilted her head like a confused puppy. “That I haven’t had sex, since I was 14.”

Her eyes suddenly light up. “Ahhh, yes.” She said with slap to the head. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“That’s okay, you’ve probably had a busy day.”

“No no no I forgot you…” she searched for a word. “How do you say? I’m silly girl. Bad girl.”

Armin smiled. “It's fine.”

She adjusted herself more comfortably on him, bending down and stroking his cheek and hair. “You want me to go slow?” He nodded but she looked at him with an all-mighty frown. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Armin shrugged “I don’t know. Just nervous I suppose.”

“Well, what is it you want?”

He could tell by her tone she was getting slightly impatient with him. Armin’s mind raced for an answer. He took pause when he fixated on her thin pink lips.

“Can y-you…” he took a deep breath and tried again. “Can you kiss me?”

She looked at him for a moment. He turned pink under her watchful eye. She grinned and leaned forward. “Of course I can.”

She pressed her lips against his in a gentle touch. Though brief he felt himself relax. She trailed down his neck, rubbing his chest some more. He touched her hair than the back of her neck. She moved back up to his face, grinned and began kissing him again.

He let himself get carried away-

“No tongue!” she pulled back.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!”

She giggled. “It's okay baby. You get carried away. It's fine.”

“Okay. Erm, you wan- _hmph!_ ”

She cut him off and kept him quiet until it came to an awkward end forty-five minutes later. He asked for a shower and was shown to the bathroom. After cleaning himself, he started to change into his clothes. Alexandria dressed alongside him, wearing her dressing gown from before.

“Busy day today?”

Alexandria smiled and nodded. “Lots of men and one woman.” She rubbed her fingertips. “Lots of money.” Armin chuckled. “What about you?” Alexandria asked.

“No.” Armin fastened his belt. “I might stop by at a friend’s house. If not I’ll go home.”

Alexandria reached into her pocket and took out a mint. “Would you like one?”

Armin took it. “Thanks.”

They got to the door but before she removed the latch, Armin took Alexandria’s hand, kissed it and thanked her for what she did. She fondly kissed his cheek and said it was all in a day’s work. Too long they both lingered into one another’s eyes. She turned away and opened the door for him. He left her apartment quickly and silently, passing a big blond muscular man wearing a serious expression. He heard him exchange a few quiet words with Alexandria behind his back and entered her apartment.

Armin kept going forward and passed by Eren and Mikasa’ house. Despite whatever topic they talked about, he thought of her; Alexandria. Their scandalous act replayed over and over in his mind’s eye in the days that followed. His co-workers found him distracted at times but he still kept ahead of schedule, climbing the ladder and shredding what remained of his alone time piece by piece.

For the first time in months, Armin Arlert got a weekend off from work. He was exhausted and stressed and thought of only doing one particular thing. But when he looked for her profile again it was gone. He tried searching for her on any similar sites he could find (and possible other aliases) but she was a no show. He wanted so hard to give her a second try, to make up for his poor performance and give her a satisfactory time.

He would cave in and give others that satisfaction. But they were not her, no one was.

He never did see her again.

To this day he often wondered what had become of her. The escort business was not a pleasant one and many ended up in hiding from their former pimps but he didn’t want to think about that. He knew it was fruitless to even try finding her and instead resorted to spending his time reminiscing of their short time together. He would spend most of it thinking of what it might have been.

Regardless, Armin just hoped that whatever the circumstances, good or bad, that Alexandria was safe and happy, perhaps even retired from the business and settled with a lucky man somewhere far away with a kid along the way and prosperous future ahead.

He could only hope.


End file.
